


真名

by Number_End



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_End/pseuds/Number_End
Relationships: Han"Smlz"Jin/Kim"Doinb"Tae-sang
Kudos: 5





	真名

“填写真名……马哥，”

“？”

金泰相抬起头转过来，睁大眼睛用疑惑的眼神看着正在开车的韩金。

“你真名叫什么啊？”

“………”

“………”

“………”

“………哎马哥你刚学会开车别一直看我啊看前面啊！！”

“呜——不行、啊不行了、马哥，不要了——”

韩国人被按着趴在后座上，双手没有支撑，只得用力撑在胸前的坐垫上，再被上边人的施力按得贴上胸口，右边手臂因为靠背的原因被挤到紧贴肋骨。骨节分明的手压在金泰相光裸着的背上，整个人便被迫压到座位上。韩金的两根手指在里边搅着，刚刚还握着方向盘的手现在伸进金泰相的体内，很快被里面淅淅沥沥的粘液沾湿，顺应着他的进出与探索。

后入式的动作找前列腺没那么好找，韩金对金泰相粘糊糊的或高或低的叫喊和求饶置之不理，将手指伸进深处记忆中的位置四处按压，最后在金泰相略高的一声带着颤的呜咽后将手指转了过来，向下轻轻一按。

金泰相的头立刻仰了起来，稍长的几根头发戳到后颈上，腰反而塌下去，留臀部还在跪趴的坐姿中没有跟着塌下。他的嘴长大着吸气，双眼在一刹那失去焦距，整个人抖得半句话都说不出。韩金抬眼看着，满意地抓着金泰相不让他爬走，找对目标的手指开始深深浅浅地按上去，前后按压或是两根一起上下戳弄，对着那个略微僵硬的点做着按摩一般的运动。

可金泰相受不了这种按摩。哑着嗓子的呻吟一声高过一声，平时的什么戏言半句都说不出来，被调教惯了的前列腺在按压下将恐怖的快感冲进他的大脑。他的身子抖得越厉害，韩金便是越用着狠劲虐待那里，似乎是要将僵硬的地方揉到柔软。他看到身下人的腰完全塌下去，头部带着脖颈反而在快感的冲击下高高仰起，这样雌伏在他眼前的金泰相，要是能永远只属于他，一直乖乖的被爽得神智不清就好了———他是一个很尊重和爱惜金泰相的人，可这一刻却有这样的想法在他脑中跃过。

金泰相可意识不到自己的动作是如何的让人浮想联翩。韩金的手指仿佛要杀了他，早就停止了进出转而只进攻那个点的动作用快感掐住了他的咽喉，他的眼黑翻上去，嘴无声地张着，前端翘着戳在皮质座椅上，身体开始抽搐，手臂彻底软了却因为被座椅卡着而没法放下。韩金能从车窗的反光里看见那样的金泰相，手指便再次用力压迫到被虐待了无数次的地方。

金泰相高潮了，粘稠滚烫的液体浇灌到韩金的指尖，前端的精液涌到座椅上，身体跟着无意识地在上面磨蹭，试图给敏感的阴茎也一点快感。他的臀部带着大腿抽搐，脸颊时而抬起时而贴到座椅上，没法承受的快感化作呻吟从口中一个音节一个音节地溢出，配合着身体的抽搐，抵抗韩金按在身上的手。这一刻的金泰相是何等的乖顺，不同于平常的喋喋不休，这是只属于韩金的另一幅样貌。

待到那人的喘息稍稍平静下来，韩金才拔出手指，一股股的热液被带出来沾湿座椅，这是金泰相习惯了性爱的标志。他将人往前推了一点，抓着他的大腿将他翻过身来。移动中，韩国人在座椅上留下的那滩白色便刚好留在腿根之间，韩金将他的脚腕分别挂上前后座靠枕与靠背的连接处，刚刚发泄过的下身便展露无遗。

金泰相的手背搭上嘴唇，趁着自己的不应期一句又一句地还嘴，仿佛要把刚才给韩金的养眼全都说回来似的。

“马哥可以进去了马哥进去吧。”

“别忍了马哥是男人都忍不了了你快点。”

“平常你用一根手指弄完都可以进去的了今天这么慢干嘛。”

“马哥你是不是萎了你是不是你说！”

“……不急。”韩金再一次把两根手指塞进去，顺着黏滑的液体前后滑动。

“…马哥我错了我只是刚刚脑子抽了突然忘了其实我记得你的名字的…嗯…”

第三根手指在抽出之时被一言不发的人加进去，本来已经足够柔软的内壁再一次被撑大，金泰相享受着被撑开的快感，身体再一次颤抖起来，一只手也捂上了自己的嘴。韩金坏心眼地揩上座椅上的精液，一点一点地往里面塞，然后逐渐开始从手指挤在一起到试图让三根手指并排，然而这对于金泰相来说还是太过了，很快那人的腰又挺起来，颤颤巍巍立着的阴茎戳在空中，他又要高潮了。金泰相的另一只手在空中乱抓着，试图找到什么东西作为救命的稻草。把手、座椅、靠垫，这些位置都不够，不足以缓解他的崩溃，但韩金可没那么好心去拯救他，一把打开了即将摸上前端的手指，抓着将它按到了它主人的胸口上。

虎口与带着茧的手指蹭到挺立着的乳尖，金泰相的眼再次翻过去，腰挺得离开座椅。阴茎在即将射出之际被韩金掐死了根部，巨大的痛苦混合着令人头晕目眩的快感，一股热浪便在体内的前列腺附近爆发、蔓延，他的双手垂下来，落到自己的身侧与座位下边，干性高潮让他快要窒息，身上的肌肉在抽搐着，而韩金送开了掐着根部的手，伸手开了车内灯。

昏黄的灯光照明了金泰相稍稍上翻的双眼和微张着滑出一缕缕唾液的唇瓣。金泰相过了好几秒才反应过来，手臂挡上面部，却不知道韩金已经看了个干净。韩金坐正在座椅上，半拉半抱地把人背对着自己挪动到自己腿上。滚烫的东西隔着布料贴到金泰相的臀缝之间，那人便实实在在地打了个冷颤，身体前倾着撑到前座的靠背上，双手抓住座椅两肩，稍稍抬起臀部示意他进去。

韩金终于将忍耐了许久的东西解放出来，对准柔软湿润的穴口便挤了进去。金泰相扯出长长的一声呻吟，在重力和韩金的施力下缓缓坐下去。吞到接近根部的位置之时，金泰相便坚持不住了，身体下意识地往前逃，试图逃离这根锲在身体里的滚烫的硬物，不让其再深一步。

“马哥…马哥可以了…啊、你快动……”

韩金对金泰相看似催促实则逃避的话语充耳不闻，两手一起抓着那人想要逃脱的腰部按下去，顶端一下子顶到极深的地方，却好像连接处的卡扣卡死了一样，刚刚好卡进了金泰相的体内，与他的每一寸肠肉完全契合————这是金泰相被他留下的印记，是体内只属于他的形状。

“这才到了。”韩金淡淡地在他身后说，似乎是对这个熟悉的深度表示满意。

酸痛的感觉让金泰相的眼泪涌出来，刚才被强行压回去的精液一下子喷射出来，引得人一阵阵抽搐，可随之而来的便是熟悉的巨浪般的快感，他的声音不受控制地一声接一声，手指扶着前面的座椅在上边留下划痕。韩金的手指顺着分明的肋骨，摸索着掐到挺立的乳尖上来，指甲每次抠挖过乳孔都刺激得金泰相一阵阵哆嗦。肠肉老老实实地吞着自己的阴茎，穴口因为摩擦逐渐变得血红，不时被带出一些沾着主人的白浊的肠液。

“啊啊———！马哥！马哥、不行、别顶了、呜……”

“呜、呜呃、咳、咳咳咳——我错了，啊、我错了马哥，好、好舒服我要、我要死了啊啊……”

“名字。”

“啊、啊——韩金…韩金…哥哥，哥、哥…慢一点…”

韩金吃这套。他听着金泰相有一声没一声的求饶，胸前的突起被自己掐得深红，极细的腰与颈部一起向前弓起来，后颈上细薄的皮肉随之折叠起来。毛茸茸的脑袋向后仰着，如不是因为身高差能几乎靠到韩金的肩上，韩金半眯着眼发狠劲抽插着，享受着湿热的吸吮着他的甬道。金泰相的呻吟一声声大起来，带着少见的飘忽的上挑音，身体挣扎着逃跑了多少次就被韩金按回来了多少次，最后在一次针对前列腺的捣弄后一股滚烫的液体冲上韩金的顶端，激着韩金颤抖着往里边射了精。

金泰相早没了动静，只留下浑身颤抖和断续的吸气声代表他没有晕过去。前端又一次断续着吐出精液，落到地上的毛毯上。

后来，金泰相一边骂着韩金后悔早知道不给他买车了，然后一坐着车离开/……

—--End——


End file.
